Benny's New Year's Resolution
by MBAV fan66
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and with it comes the one thing that no one seems able to keep. New Year's Resolutions. But just what is Benny's resolution for the new year and will he be able to keep it? Find out in this cute little Bethan ONE-SHOT that I have created in spirit of New Year's Eve! Enjoy!


**A/N: Hey guys! I thought I'd try my hand at making an one-shot. So this one is for all you Bethan fans out there! I thought with the new year coming up and tomorrow being New Year's Eve that I'd give you guys a little treat! I thought I'd post this today since I won't be able to tomorrow as I am spending the day at a friend's house for New Year's Eve. This idea just came to me like a little while ago. So enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I MBAV fan66 do not own My Babysitter's A Vampire or any of it's characters. That right all belongs to Fresh TV. Which hopefully their New Year's resolution is to get started on that 2nd movie so we can have some closure! Just saying! ;)**

Benny sat in his room on his bed just thinking about how soon it'll be a new year. He was thinking about his New Year's resolutions like studying really hard and actually practicing his magic more so can be better at it and finally be able to beat the final boss on Ninja Masters 3, but there's one resolution that really weighed heavily on his mind. And that was about the secret that he's been hiding. He was in love with his best friend Ethan Morgan.

He's felt this way about Ethan for awhile now. Ever since that whole "botched love potion" thing happened. When they were trapped together in the Eternity Cage and was all cuddle up next to each other, he felt his heart race a bit and his cheeks begin to turn red. Lucky for him, Ethan didn't notice because it was dark outside. And when he noticed that Ethan had fell asleep first, he couldn't help but notice how cute and adorable he was when he slept. Since then Benny knew that he was gay for his best friend. Only problem was that he couldn't bring himself to tell Ethan how he felt. In truth he was scared that the small brunette wouldn't feel the same way and would want to end their life long friendship because of it. Benny was ok with the fact that if Ethan didn't really share the same feelings, but he couldn't stand it if he no longer wanted to be his friend, especially after everthing that they had gone through together.

Sighing, he knew what he had to do. He couldn't keep this up. Hiding his feelings. Especially since, Ethan knows him too well. So sometime in this new year coming up within less than two days, he was gonna tell him. Just then Benny was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his grandmother calling for him from downstairs. "Benny! Can you come downstairs for a minute?!" He got up and left his room and started downstairs.

Once he got downstairs, "Yeah, Grandma. What'cha need?!"

"I just got off the phone with your Aunt Lulu. And she's throwing a New Year's Eve party tomorrow and invited us to come."

"What?! But I already made plans with Ethan and the Morgans to ring in the New Year!"

"I'm sorry Benny! But I already told her that we'd be there. I'm sure that they'll understand." said Mrs. Weir solemly.

"Fine. I'll just call Ethan and tell him that I can't make it." he sighed.

He then went upstairs to his room to call Ethan and inform him of what just happened.

**~~~New Year's Eve Night~~~**

Benny sat there on the living room couch with a cup of fruit punch in his hands at his Aunt Lulu's party. Some of the people there he knew and some he didn't. He watched as couples gathered togethered laughing and kissing and having a good time together. After awhile it started to get on his nerves. He knew that as soon as the clock stuck midnight, signaling the start of the New Year, that all those couples were gonna kiss. He couldn't take it anymore and got up and went to find his grandmother.

Meanwhile, back at the Morgan's residence. Everybody was gathered around the tv awaiting the countdown to begin. It was 10 seconds before midnight. Everyone started counting down. Just then there was someone knocking at the kitchen door. "I got it!" said Ethan, as he got up and headed for the door, as he could hear his family continuing to countdown.

"6...5...4...3...2...1!" they counted.

As soon as they said one, Ethan had opened the door and was all of a sudden met with the lips of his best friend on his.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!" shouted the rest of the Morgan's in the living room to each other.

When Benny pulled away he started to explain why he did what he just did. "I'm sorry that I just straight up and attacked you like that E, by kissing you, but I had to do it! You see. Ever since that night with the love potion causing every girl in school to fall madly in love with us and then turn around and then wanted to kill us, and we locked ourselves in that cage for protection...I kind of developed feelings for you."

"Benny..." Ethan quietly said. He was still in shock at what had just happened. He quickly shook his head and then asked, "Benny. I thought that you was spending New Year's Eve at you aunt's party with your grandma?"

"I was. Until I got to seeing all those happy couples there hugging and laughing together and it just started to get to me after awhile. You see... yesterday, I was thinking about what my New Year's resolution was gonna be and decided that it was gonna be about how I felt about you and telling you. Well there was other resolutions too, but that one was my biggest one. I decided why not tell you tonight while I still have the courage too! So I found Grandma and explained everything to her and she understood and let me leave the party early." answered Benny.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" asked Ethan.

"Because I was afraid. I was afraid that you'd wouldn't be able to look at me the same way again or worse...hate me." he said, sadly. "I mean. I can handle the 'you not feeling the same way' part, but losing you as a friend...not just as a friend, but as my _best_ friend. I don't think I could handle that." explained Benny some more.

There was a bit of silence between the two when Ethan all of a sudden kissed Benny. He then pulled back and said, " B! I _do_ feel the same way about you! I've know for sometime myself now. Ever since the whole 'date' thing with Sarah. In fact that's why her and I didn't work out. She actually helped me realize that I do have feelings for you. She's the only one who knows about it, but she promised me that she wouldn't tell anybody. She kept trying to get me to tell you but, I couldn't. The funny thing is...that the reason I didn't confess my feeling to you earlier was for the exact same reason why you couldn't do it either!" He then chuckled.

"Wow! I geuss great minds do think a like!" Benny said in shock and then smiled.

"Happy New Year's, E!"

"Happy New Year's, B!"

And with that they kissed one more time, but this time with passion. Little did they know that there was someone watching and listening to their conversation around the corner of the kitchen doorway. She then turned and headed back to the living room. "Jane, honey?! I thought you were thirsty?" asked Mrs. Morgan. "Nah! I changed my mind." said Jane. "I kind of feel a little bit sleepy now. I think I'll just go to bed now." she replied. "Alright, sweetie! Good night!" replied Mrs. Morgan. "Good night Mom and Dad!" replied Jane back, as she started to head for the stairs. As she was heading up the stairs she had a smile on her face. _"About time those two finally hooked up!"_ she thought to herself.

**A/N: And there you have it! A Bethan one-shot! Folks! I hope it was up to your liking, out there Bethan fans! If you guys spot any errors in this then I'm sorry. I decided not to go back and re-read this as it's getting kind of late where I'm at and my hands still kind of hurt from all the typing from yesterday, working on chapter 2 of MBAV Season 2 Tails of Fun. That's right! Expect it to be a long chapter. Well...there's not much else to say except for...please review on what you think about this lovely little one-shot! Oh! And I hope you all have a wonderous and fang-tastic New Year's Eve and Day! But not too much fun!*wink wink* ;)**


End file.
